This Is It
by Dontdissmycriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally move in together. What happens when fame finds Blaine? How will the couple deal with this new change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've wanted to write a famous Blaine story for a while now, so this is it! This chapter basically sets the story up. I swear it gets batter. :) Hope you enjoy. I love all feedback! Thanks! **

* * *

After a year of love, breakups, reunions, agreements, and make ups, Kurt and Blaine were finally whole again. Blaine had been accepted into NYADA and was moving in with Kurt and Rachel. Much to Burt's discomfort, they would be sharing the master bedroom while Rachel was in the guest room. Kurt had never been more eager to see his boyfriend. This time, when he saw him, he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

As Kurt stood by the baggage claim in the airport, he found himself getting extremely nervous. He hadn't seen Blaine in a full month. What if Blaine changed? What if he didn't want Kurt anymore? All these thoughts were wiped from his head the second his gorgeous boyfriend come down the escalator in LaGuardia airport. Blaine dropped his carry on onto the floor and ran to Kurt. He threw his arms around him the second they made contact. Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's and wasn't surprised when Blaine didn't respond immediately. Blaine seemed to forget he was in New York now and he wouldnt get hate for being with his boyfriend.

After Blaine released Kurt he pulled back and took in Kurt's appearance.

"You look great babe. I swear you get hotter and hotter every time I see you." He added in a whisper.

Kurt lightly smacked his head and grabbed his hand as they made their way to get Blaine's luggage.

Both boys walked hand in hand to a nearby taxi and got ready to head into the beautiful city.

* * *

When Kurt opened the door to the apartment, he smelt something delicious.

"Rachel's been cooking all day. She's really excited to see you." Blaine lighted up at the mention of food.

"Rach?" Kurt called into the apartment.

Two seconds later a blur ran past him and tackled Blaine to the floor. Rachel started attacking Blaine's face with kisses.

"Blaine! *kiss* I *kiss* missed *kiss* you *kiss* so *kiss* much!"

He was hysterically laughing by the time she calmed down.

"I missed you too Rach, but I would really like to be able to walk around New York and that won't happen if you break my back."

"Oh right sorry!" Rachel climbed off of him and helped him up.

She made her way to the hall closet, grabbed her coat, and started to open the door.

"Where are you going? We just got here." Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that. So I made you two a fancy dinner, left it on the table and I'm going to stay over my friend's house tonight so you two can have a little extra privacy." she added with a wink.

"Wow Rachel, that's really nice of you but we-" Blaine was cut off when Rachel closed the door behind her and was outside.

"Well, Rachel gave me a pretty good idea of how we should spend our evening." Kurt took a step towards Blaine and started pulling off his bowtie as soon as the door shut.

"Mr. Hummel, if I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to seduce me." Blaine gave Kurt a look as he started tugging at Kurt's t shirt.

"That's exactly what I plan on doing Mr. Anderson." He dragged Blaine to the bedroom while he was unbuttoning his shirt. The bedroom door slammed shut and didn't open again all night. The entire night was spent "re-familiarizing" themselves with each other's body's.

* * *

Blaine found himself adjusting to living with Kurt fairly quickly. They always were best friends and roomed together at Dalton. They loved being together all the time. Which is why Blaine was nervous for when school started the next day. He was getting used to seeing Kurt whenever he wanted that he wasn't sure he could handle the stress of school and the stress of being away from his beloved boyfriend all at once. He knew that if he could survive a year a way from him, he very well could try to survive a day.

As Blaine walked into his first class, he was surprised to find four men dressed in suits at the front of the class talking to his professor. Blaine had never been to a college class before, but he assumed there would only be one teacher. He chose to ignore the looks the four men were giving him in favor of taking his seat.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Professor Michaels, I will be teaching the advanced vocal course this year." the man standing in front of Blaine was wearing a blue button down shirt with a striped sweater vest and a pair of nice khaki pants. Blaine was reminded of Mr. Shuester.

"Let's start with a performance shall we?" Blaine didn't notice the odd looks the students behind him exchanged. They were all seniors and had taken this class before. The professor had never started with a performance so early into the course.

"Mr. Anderson, why don't you start us off?"

Blaine's eyes widened and wasn't sure if he heard correctly until everyone was staring at him.

"Uh...ok. Any specific song you would like me to sing?" Blaine got out of his chair and began making his way to the front of the room.

"Anything will do." Professor Michaels sat down and the four men pulled out their cell phones. Each one was about to film the performance. Blaine found this extremely odd, but chose to ignore this in favor of focusing on the song.

"Do you mind if I play the guitar while I sing?" Blaine was surprised when a guitar was thrust into his hands and everybody's eyes were on him.

Blaine began playing the opening notes and soon began,

Hey baby won't you look my way

I can be your new addiction

Hey baby what you gotta say?

All you're giving me is fiction

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

I found out that everybody talks

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Blaine finished the song and was given a standing ovation. He laughed and thanked everyone before sitting down.

"Ok everyone, I think we are done here. I will see you all Thursday. Please prepare me a paper on the origin of the treble clef." Blaine was surprised the class ended within five minutes. College would be a lot easier than he thought.

As Blaine packed up his stuff, he looked up to find the door shut and all five men staring at him with smiles on their faces.

"Blaine Anderson," the tallest man stuck out his hand which Blaine shook."My name is Rick Smith. I'm head of the talent recruitment at the New York based Jeff Dam Records."

Blaine thought he was going crazy before a business card was being stuffed into his hand.

"You've got taken kid. And a lot of it. I'd like to see you down at my office tomorrow at 9AM to meet with the head boss himself. I like what I see, and judging by the text that I got from him when I sent him the video of you performing, he liked it too." Rick turned his phone so Blaine could see the text. It simply read "I want him. Bring him to the office tomorrow."

Blaine was at a loss for words. The next hour was spent discussing how they saw his audition for NYADA and knew he was something special. They put Blaine in all advanced classes and knew he would be a star. They used today's class as a chance to see him preform in person.

Blaine had never been so excited in his entire life. All four men told Blaine he was heading off to stardom and he wouldn't be in college much longer. As much as this frightened Blaine, it also was the big break he had been dreaming of his whole life. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for the alerts! I love it! I know this chapter is short and a little slow, but it sets this story up. As does the next chapter. I gets better, i swear! Please leave reviews! I love all feedback! Enjoy!

* * *

Kurt and Rachel sat at the kitchen table with their jaws dropped while they stared at Blaine who had a huge smile on his face.

"Did you just say Jeff Dam Records?" Rachel asked after a few minutes of silence. Blaine nodded with an even bigger smile on his face.

He just finished recounting his whole story about his first day, the performance and the talent scouts to them. Their mouths slowly opened more throughout the story until they were in their current position.

"Blaine, what about college?" Rachel asked delicately.

"I know what your going to say Rachel. Don't worry, I'm not getting my hopes up that this is my big break and that I'm going to leave college. I'm going to meet with him tomorrow and see where it goes from there."

Rachel jumped up from her seat and threw her arms around him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so happy for you. Although I'm a little jealous, I'm glad it's not Broadway. That's my territory." Blaine only giggled and held her tighter.

"Thanks Rach. Don't worry, Broadway's not really my thing."

Rachel noticed that Kurt still hadn't said anything. She decided to leave them alone so they could talk.

Kurt watched Rachel leave the room and then opened his mouth to say something, but found himself speechless. Blaine noticed this, and grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the bedroom.

As they sat down on the bed, Blaine still hadn't let go of Kurt's hand. He ran his thumb along Kurt's knuckles in a reassuring way.

"Say something Kurt."

"I just- I don't know what to say. I don't know if I'm jealous of you, or I'm proud of you, or I'm worried."

Blaine's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "What would you be worried about?" Kurt stood up and crossed the room. He wasn't looking at Blaine, but at a picture of the two of them from prom. They looked so happy and care free.

"Blaine, the second you walk into that office tomorrow, you're going to be a star."

"Oh Kurt, you don't know-"

"No, Blaine. I do know that. You have everything a celebrity has. Looks, charm, talent." Kurt sat down at the vanity but still wouldn't look at Blaine.

"Kurt, why are you worried? Please just tell me."

Kurt turned around in his chair quickly and looked at Blaine when he blurted out, "I'm afraid you will realize how much better you could do than me and we won't ever be the same."

Blaine's eyes softened as he got up and sat next to Kurt while wrapping his arms around him. "Oh Kurt." Kurt buried his face into Blaine's neck like he always did when he was upset.

"Hey, look at me." Blaine lifted up his chin so that his teary eyes were looking into Blaine's. "No matter what happens tomorrow, you will always be mine. I don't care if I'm famous or homeless on the street, I just want you and only you. Nothing will change between us. We may argue about things, but I promise, I will always love you. Okay?" Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine. What started as a sweet kiss turned into a clashing of teeth and tongues that was halted immediately when Rachel barged in the room announcing that dinner was ready.

After a few awkward minutes, they were eventually laughing and talking about what Blaine should wear tomorrow. Rachel suggested a suit while Kurt offered him one of his elaborate outfits. Blaine declined both and showed them the outfit he had in mind. It was simple, yet classy. A pair of khaki shorts, since it was still nice out, and a black polo complete with a classy watch. Blaine stopped wearing the bow ties as frequently as he did in high school. He didn't want to bring that back for this meeting.

Kurt offered to ride the subway with him, but he declined because he didn't want Kurt missing any classes. Blaine wanted to be selfish and have Kurt there to hold his hand, but he knew that Kurt needed to be in school.

They were all set for tomorrow. Blaine had a lot of trouble falling asleep, even when Kurt rubbed his head. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep that consisted of him waking up every hour. Blaine had never been more nervous in his entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Sorry this took a little while to put up. I finally finished my summer work, so ill be able to write a little quicker until school starts next week. Anywho, thank you all sooooo much for the feedback! Keep it coming! Feel free to leave a review! I love them! Bye! **

* * *

Blaine woke up to the smell of bacon. He immediately perked up and walked into the kitchen to find Kurt and Rachel laughing and cooking together. Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Mmm. Something smells good."

"Well good morning sleepy head." Kurt gave him a quick peck and then pulled Blaine off and sat him down at the table.

"You've got a big day ahead of you, so Rachel and I pulled out all the stops for breakfast. Eat up." he kissed the top of his head while he started serving him.

"Babe, you don't have to do this. It's really not that big of a deal."

"Shut up Blaine and eat your eggs." Kurt slapped the back of his head which was Blaine's signal to stop talking.

He giggled and spent the next 20 minutes enjoying his meal with Kurt and Rachel before panic started to set in.

"What if they don't like me? What if they kick me out because I'm so bad? What if-"

Kurt kissed him to shut him up.

"Go get changed. You're amazing. Now get ready before I have to dress you myself."

"That wouldn't be too bad." Blaine added with a wink.

Kurt gave him a bitch glare which resulted in a giggle from Rachel and silenced Blaine.

* * *

Blaine walked into the main lobby of Jeff Dam records with wide eyes and a nervous demeanor. The girl at the front desk had a tight brown bun, black glasses, and a sweet smile.

"Hi. How can I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, I-"

Before he could even finish speaking, the girl sat up straight with a bright smile as she looked over Blaine's shoulder. Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to be met with the eyes of a good looking man who seemed to be in his mid 40's. He had short black hair with a flip in the front. Thanks to living with Kurt, Blaine could tell designer suits from a mile away. He could tell this man was wearing an expensive Armani suit with silk tie and polished black shoes. He was the poster boy for success.

"Blaine Anderson, it's a pleasure to meet you." the individual stuck out his hand which Blaine accepted with slight confusion.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr..."

"Dam. Nicholas Dam. But you can call me Nick." he pulled back his hand and put it on Blaine's shoulder as he directed him towards the elevator. Blaine was still shocked.

"I'll take it from here, thanks Nicky," he directed at the receptionist.

"So, you're..." Blaine began after the initial shock passed.

"Yes, my father is Jeff Dam, the founder of this beautiful record label. I'm his son, the current CEO, and you are my newest project." They started riding the elevator, which Blaine noticed, was going up to the top floor.

Blaine was lost in his thoughts for a few moments before the doors slid open and Blaine found himself face to face with a gorgeous lobby that,Ed off to multiple meeting rooms. They entered the door closest to them and walked into a room full of men and woman dressed stylishly. Everyone stood up with huge smiles the second Blaine and Nick walked in.

"Good morning everyone. Please take a seat." nick sat down at the head of the table while he directed Blaine to sit in the chair in the middle of the table that was left empty for him.

"Can I get you something Mr. Anderson?" Blaine jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

"Oh, uh no thank you. I'm fine." a few of the workers chuckled including Nick.

"Get used to it Blaine," he said with a smile. "we've got big plans for you."

Blaine sat there with a confused face which led Nick to stand up and bring their attention to the board in front of him that was used as a projector.

"Well Blaine, I bet you're wondering how we found you. It started here." he pressed play on his laptop and a video from sectionals junior year popped up. He smiled at the memory of himself performing Control. His first competition performance with New Directions.

"My god daughter's friend was singing in the performance and my god daughter forced me to drive her. So I got stuck in the audience. When I saw you perform, I knew you would make it big one day."

He paused the video and sat down with his hands crossed on the table.

"Now, legally, Jeff Dam records can't speak to you until you are eighteen. Which, you turned two weeks ago. So, we've been following you since that performance." he gestured at the board. He laughed at Blaine's terrified face.

"I know. It sounds really creepy that we followed you. Luckily we did though."

Nick brought up a different video from Blaine's senior year at nationals.

"We wouldn't have known you wrote your own songs if we didn't follow you." as he pressed play, Blaine saw himself singing a song he wrote for Kurt when he was missing him.

"I've been alone

surrounded by darkness

and I've seen how heartless

the world can be"

This made Blaine smile.

"So," he continued. "when we found out you auditioned for NYADA, we made sure you were accepted, which wasn't a problem because you were at the top of the list. Then, I sent my talent scouts to come get you and you know the rest."

"Wow." was all Blaine could say as leaned back in his chair.

"So what do you think? Would you be interested in signing with us. I know this is all happening really fast, but we were hoping we could release your talent to the world in the fall so that we could get a record in before we start your Christmas album. It's the prime time for new celebrities."

"I don't know. I mean, I'm flattered with the faith you have in me, but do you really think I could make it in this business?"

Everyone laughed.

"Blaine, you have nothing to worry about. I've seen countless celebrities go through here, all of them making it big. And you are a lot more special than them." Nick looked at him before sitting back.

"If you need time to talk this over with your boyfriend, that's fine-"

"Wait, how do you know about him? Have you been really stalking me?" Blaine was getting nervous, that was a little too creepy for his liking.

Nick laughed loudly. "no, I saw him at your nationals performance. He nearly tackled you to the ground the second you came off the stage."

Blaine blushed but smiled.

"And you don't have a problem that I'm gay?"

Everyone laughed.

"Definitely not. My son is gay and lives with his partner, so we are pretty accepting here. I also see this as an excellent opportunity to open people's minds to diversity. Not to mention, it would be nice to have a role model for young teens who are struggling with their sexuality."

Blaine thought for a moment

"I think I'll have to think it over, but I'm definitely interested. Can I call you tonight and let you know?"

"Absolutely Blaine." Nick stood up and stuck out his hand. "I hope to work with you soon."

* * *

"BLAINE ANDERSON WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO THINK IT OVER FIRST? GET YOUR DAMN PHONE AND CALL THEM RIGHT NOW." Kurt screamed at Blaine from across the dinner table when Blaine recounted his whole day. Kurt stood up, grabbed Blaine's phone and thrust it into his hands.

"But Kurt, don't you want to talk about this?"

"Look, Blaine. This is your shot. I want you to take it. I love you and no fame can change that. Besides, imagine how many people you can affect by being an openly gay celebrity. You can be a role model for people all over. Now call them."

"Kurt, this could change our lives. I want to make sure you're a hundred percent on board before I-" once again Kurt shut Blaine up with his lips.

"I love you, but you over think things too much."

"Yeah, I over think things." Blaine said sarcastically with an eye roll.

* * *

"Hi, nick? I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter was really fun to write. I love all the alerts I'm getting, but i would really love a few reviews to let me know if this story is actually good! Lol! Enjoy! Leave some feedback please! Love y'all! **

* * *

It was around 1AM when Blaine finally creeped into the apartment, careful not to wake Kurt or Rachel. He just got back from a full day in the studio. Once he told Nick that he was in, they had him play all his original songs for them. After they discussed rights to the songs, Nick sent Blaine into the studio to record as many as he could. That had been going on for four days, but tonight was the latest he had gotten in. They just finished recording his last song for the album and Blaine was exhausted. Nick told him they had to do very little editing because Blaine had a voice that needed absolutely no change.

As for school, he had been put on a list of students that were mandatory dropouts. This applied to athletes that went pro, or students who made it big and didn't need to be in school anymore because fame would take over. Although Blaine would have liked a college education, he was more than happy to take the easy road to stardom. Rachel spent an entire day complaining about why they wouldn't let her do that. She claimed she would be famous soon. Kurt and Blaine just rolled their eyes.

When Blaine walked into the bedroom, he quietly undressed into just his boxers and slowly got into bed with Kurt. He hoped he didn't wake him up, but realized he did when Kurt turned towards him and buried his face in his chest.

"Hey baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Blaine leaned down and gave Kurt a slow but sweet kiss before Kurt cuddled into his arms and slowly drifted back to sleep.

Blaine was so content that he almost didn't notice his phone buzzing on the bedside table.

He groaned but answered it with as much enthusiasm as he could muster at 2:15 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine! Hope you aren't sleeping yet. I have a few ideas to run by you." Nick said into the phone with an excited voice.

"Uh Nick. It's really late. Can't this wait till Monday when I'm back at work?" Blaine didn't want to sound rude, but he was dead after working all week and just wanted to sleep all weekend.

"Sorry kid. This will only take a few minutes."

"Alright hold on a second."

Blaine moved to get up but Kurt just gripped his torso tighter. Blaine giggled.

"C'mon Kurt let go. I gotta get up."

Kurt whined but let go and rolled back over.

As Blaine left the room, he brought the phone back to his ear.

"Ok, what's up?"

"I've got you scheduled for press meetings and red carpets all next week. The album should be released tomorrow morning. Is there any chance you could come in tomorrow to do a few outfit fittings?" Nick used a tone that basically told him he couldn't say no.

"Uh, yeah. That's fine. Hopefully Kurt won't be too upset."

"I hope not. He needs to come too."

"Wait what? You want me to bring Kurt?" Blaine was surprised but excited.

"Of course. We need his measurements too. Unless you want to walk the carpets without him."

"No, of course not. He'll love to come." Blaine had never been more excited to work on a Saturday. "What time do you need me there?"

"7 AM. see you tomorrow Blaine."

Blaine almost cried at the thought of only a few hours of sleep, but he said goodnight and set an alarm on his phone. When he crawled back into bed he was happy to have Kurt clinging to him. He felt at home.

* * *

"Kuuuurt! Get up!" Blaine was rubbing Kurt's back, trying to get him up.

"No. Go to sleep." Kurt pulled the covers over his head and completely ignored Blaine.

"Okay, I guess I'll be walking the red carpet without my sexy boyfriend on my arm next week."

Kurt's head perked up and stared at Blaine.

"If he doesn't want to come to an outfit fitting, that's fine. I guess I'll just take Rachel."

Kurt pushed Blaine on the bed and pinned him down.

"Red carpet? I get to walk down a red carpet." Kurt was stunned but had a huge smile on his face.

"If you get ready than you can." Blaine laughed when Kurt sprung up and hopped into the shower while peeling his clothes off on the way to the door.

"Coming?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Hell yeah." Blaine quickly followed Kurt into a not so quick shower.

* * *

Kurt was at home with a dozen designers walking around him and Blaine in the studio. It was a huge learning experience for him to be watching professionals at work. Although he wasn't happy when one of the male designers had to measure the pants from Blaine's inner thigh, he quickly got over it when Blaine smirked at Kurt and made a kissy face.

"Mr. Anderson. I have your coffee as well as Mr. Hummel's that you requested." A timid assistant walked up to Blaine with 2 coffees in hand.

"Becky, I told you, call me Blaine. And thanks for the coffee." He had his hand on her shoulder and Kurt had to hold back his laughter at her love struck face. Luckily, Blaine warned him ahead of time about his lovable yet shy assistant. She quickly walked away.

"I swear she always looks at me like that." Blaine said as he handed Kurt his cup.

"Get used to it Blaine. I'm pretty sure almost every teenage girl will be doing that soon."

"Pssh. Right. They're all going to think I'm some sort of caveman with a guitar who happens to sing songs."

"Well, we'll make sure you shave so they can tell the difference." Kurt responded with a kiss.

"Save that for the carpet boys." Nick walked in with a smile.

Kurt met nick a couple hours ago and was already fond of the man. They both laughed when Nick took a step back and admired the outfits.

"Looking sharp boys. I like these ones for the TCA's."

"Woah woah woah, the TCA's? As in the Teen Choice Awards?" Blaine's head snapped up to look at Nick.

"Yeah. I didn't mention that you were going to that on Monday?" By the look on Blaine's face, he got his answer. "Well, now you know." he patted his shoulder and walked out.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before they both shrieked like teenage girls.

The rest of the day was spent with various outfits being tried on, various cups of coffee, and various jokes between Kurt and Blaine about how they looked in certain outfits. Kurt loved when they tried to put a fedora on Blaine's head and Blaine simply laughed out loud before handing the hat back with a resounding "no".

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked to the subway hand in hand and got on to head home. They stood next to a group of teenage girls who were giggling at something on their phone. Kurt and Blaine didn't mean to overhear them, but they were talking really loud.

"So my cousin texted me and told me to download some song on iTunes cuz the guy who sings it is really hot. Like, she didn't even listen to it, so when I heard it I was like wtf, this guy is awesome. Like seriously, listen to this." She then played a song on her iPhone that made Kurt and Blaine jump and smile at each other.

It was Blaine singing one of the songs on his album. He completely forgot that the album was released that morning.

Another girl spoke up after the song played for a minute.

"Holy shit. He sounds so sexy. What does he look like?" The girl holding the phone pulled up the cover of the album that had a picture of Blaine.

"Oh my god he's gorgeous."

"I want some of that."

"How old is he?"

They all started talking at once until one of the girls realized their surroundings.

"Uh guys." She gestured to Kurt and Blaine who looked at them when there was silence.

"Omg, you're him!" one of them shrieked.

They all ran up, begging him to take a picture with the .

Kurt had a cell phone thrust into his hand as he took a picture of the group of girls with Blaine.

"I'll have you girls know, that you are my very first group of people to recognize me." Blaine said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god. This is totally going on twitter right now."

The train stopped and Kurt gave the girl her phone back with a smile.

"Sorry ladies. This is our stop. Have a great day!" he waved and grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked off the train into the crowded subway station.

"Bye Blaine!" They all shrieked back while squealing to themselves.

As they made their way onto the street Blaine stopped and turned to look at Kurt.

"Was that weird? I hope that wasn't annoying for you." Blaine asked with an apologetic look on his face.

Kurt laughed. "Babe, I'm proud of you. A bunch of teenage girls just made me realize that I have to share you with the rest of the world, but I'm okay with that because I'm the only one that really has you. And don't ever apologize for that. I don't mind at all. I love you and I can't wait till thousands of teenage gris are chasing you down the street."

"I love you too. Thanks Kurt."

"For what?"

"Being perfect and being all mine." Blaine pulled him in for a kiss and then continued walking down the street.

"Well, I guess I have to make a twitter account now."

They both laughed and continued to walk hand and hand down the street in the city of their dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Omg! Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys! I love it! Keep it coming! Especially the reviews! ;) These are my two favorite radio stations but i couldn't remember the interviewers names. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Love y'all!

* * *

Blaine managed not to get seen the rest of the day. Mainly because Kurt made him walk around with a hat and sunglasses on when they went to the farmers market. He claimed they needed to do something about Blaine's eyebrows before anybody took another picture of him. Blaine obliged but knew he wouldn't let Kurt near his eyebrows.

By the time Rachel came home, Blaine had made a twitter account and already had 20,000 followers and was rapidly increasing. Finally, Kurt and Blaine were able to cuddle on the couch in front of the tv while they watched reruns of America's Next Top Model. Blaine was laying on his side while Kurt was right in front of him with his back on Blaine's chest. His arm was draped over Kurt while a cup of coffee was in the other hand. They were interrupted when Rachel came barreling into the living room.

"Guys! Guys! Look at this. You cracked the top fifty!" Rachel shoved her laptop in front of the couple which had iTunes opened up on the screen.

Blaine groaned but got up and took the laptop.

"What are you talking abou- HOLY SHIT I'M NUMBER 47!"

"WHAT?!" Kurt turned the screen to look at it and then pounced on Blaine. Rachel pulled the laptop out before it got crushed.

"Oh my god! Baby, I'm so proud of you!" Kurt was kissing every inch of Blaine's face he could reach. Blaine laughed and finally got Kurt off of him after a few minutes.

"Should I tweet about this?" He pulled out his phone with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

He typed out a tweet that read:

Hey everyone! Thank you all SO much for bringing my album into the top fifty! I'm so thankful for all your support! Love you guys! #bestfansever

He looked at the replies that came flooding in. They all were positive and congratulating him.

He was interrupted from his twittering when Nick started calling him.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Blaine answered with a huge grin.

"Blaine! I guess you saw the big news judging by your tweet! I've get requests for you to do some radio shows tomorrow, so you'll be stopping by a few stations in the city and on Long Island to talk to them and get your name out there."

"Sounds great Nick. Text me the locations and times and I'll see you tomorrow."

He ended the call and then headed off to bed with Kurt. He had an important day tomorrow and needed to be well rested. Too bad he didn't get too much sleep that night thanks to Kurt. But Blaine wasn't one to complain.

* * *

A car picked Blaine up at his apartment and drove him down to Long Island to do an interview with 1061 BLI. He had never done a radio interview before and didn't know what to expect. The guy seemed friendly so Blaine hoped it would go well.

"Alright guys I've got a real treat for you. We've got Blaine Anderson in the studio today. He just released his album Not Alone yesterday and it's already blowing up the internet. So Blaine, how ya doing?"

"I'm great! Trying to take this all in, it's moving so fast." Blaine laughed.

"I hear you man. So, you're originally from Ohio, but you moved here to go to school. What the hell happened?" Blaine laughed

"I walked into my first college class, was asked to perform, and was cornered by a group of men that told me to come to a recording studio the next day."

"Geez. That sounds terrifying."

"You know, it really does." he laughed. "It happened so fast and now everything's really surreal."

They continued talking about Blaine's background until a totally new topic came up.

"So Blaine, I think the big question everyone wants to know is, are you single?"

Of course they wanted to know that, Blaine thought to himself with a laugh.

"Actually, I'm in a relationship right now."

"Ohhh and how do you know this lovely lady?"

"Actually, it's my boyfriend who I've been with since high school?" Blaine hoped the interview didn't go down hill from here.

"Boyfriend? Really! That's awesome man. So you guys have been dating since high school?"

Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah, I met him during my sophomore year when he tried and failed to spy on my glee club." This led to the complete story of how they met. Blaine made sure to leave out the details, but he did mention they were both bullied and had a lot to overcome.

"So, Blaine, if you were to give any advice to other kids who are dealing with their sexuality or bullying, what would you say?"

Blaine didn't have think twice before saying, "I would say that you shouldn't change who you are for someone else. You're perfect and beautiful the way you are. And if somebody doesn't agree with you, too bad. You define yourself. Don't let anyone else define who you are.

"Wow. You heard it hear first folks. It was great talking to you today."

Blaine shook his hand while thanking him.

* * *

When Blaine pulled back into the city, he remembered he still had another interview today. Blaine went inside to Z100's studio to find a stylish woman waiting for him.

"Good news Blaine, we were able to get BLI to give us the interview you did this morning, so we won't have to do a full interview with you. We'll just play the recorded tape. Then, you'll answer some questions from fans. Sound good?"

After he agreed, they brought him a cup of coffee while he talked with the radio host.

"Ok, here we go." she picked up her headphones and gestured for Blaine to do the same when she saw the clock.

"Ok, let's answer some questions from fans via twitter."

"This question comes from the username candybear141. She wants to know what your favorite clothing accessories is."

"Bowties." Blaine answered without hesitation. He laughed, "They're my thing."

After she gave him a puzzled look, she continued. "Alright, next question. This comes from the username blainefan1292 they're asking when did you know you were gay."

Blaine had thought about this many times but never could think of a specific answer.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I always knew. I just didn't what it meant to feel that way. I would say I was eight when I realized i wasn't interested in girls. I always dreamed of marrying Prince Eric." she laughed loudly before she mentioned that Blaine looked just like Prince Eric.

He continued to answer questions about his music style, his favorite food and guitar, and what he would be doing if he wasn't singing.

"Alright, we have time for one more question. Klainemyotp asks what's your favorite thing about your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Blaine giggled. He only laughed like this when Kurt was mentioned.

"That's hard. I love everything about him. His adorable giggle when his nose scrunches up. The way he always knows how to make me feel better when I'm upset. His amazing voice. But if I had to pick one, I would probably say his heart. I know that sounds cheesy, but he's got the biggest heart. He cares for everyone and everything. No matter what. He will always push his feelings aside to help others. I think that's what I love most about him."

The interviewer had tears in her eyes.

"That was so sweet," she wiped her eyes with a nearby tissue. It was great having you today."

"I had a great time. Thanks for having me!"

Blaine left the building feeling like he was on cloud 9. He had everything he could possibly want. A beautiful boyfriend, a loving fan base, and a career that was really taking off. He couldn't wait to go to the TCA's tomorrow to really make his mark.


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! The response you guys are giving me is amazing. I love it! Keep it coming. I had this whole chapter written. And then It's Time came out and I rewrote it. Darren sounded so good! Definitely one of my favorites. I know the whole scenario in this chapter is a bit unlikely, but let's push past that and have fun shall we? The song I mentioned is It's Time. Y Imagine Dragons. Enjoy! And feel free to review! I love them! **

**I don't own glee**

* * *

"Ok Blaine, so when you walk into the VMA's tonight, you-"

"Woah woah woah. Wait. VMA's? You said TCA's"

"Oh, did I? Oops. I meant VMA."

Blaine was sitting in a makeup chair getting ready for the award show tonight when he found out he was going to the VMA's. It wasn't like Nick to mess up something that important. He figured Nick didn't tell him because he didn't want Blaine to back out because he was nervous.

Blaine may be scared shitless, but there was no way in hell he was backing out.

* * *

As Kurt and Blaine pulled up in a limo, they grabbed hands and faced each other.

"You ready baby?" Kurt asked with a sweet smile.

"as I'll ever be." they shared a short but sweet kiss before they turned toward the door that was being opened to let the, out.

Blaine got out first and held his hand out to help Kurt out. Cameras were flashing everywhere and he was trying his best not to squint. Blaine was known for being sensitive to bright lights.

The paparazzi were screaming Blaine's name who kept walking towards the red carpet while flashing a smile at them and waving.

They walked up to an E! Online interviewer and began to answer a wide variety of questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Favorite food?"

"That's just cruel making me choose one."

"Who would you like to see win tonight?"

"I might cry if I don't see a Katy Perry or Pink win."

Kurt was asked what it was like to date a celebrity and how long he knew Blaine. The questions were mainly focused around Blaine. The questions continued with each interview until Blaine reached the end of the carpet and started to head inside.

"You did great Blaine." Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck while Blaine's arm rested around Kurt's waist. He nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck.

"That was scary. But fun." Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine towards their seats. The show would be starting soon. They didn't notice the person who had been watching them.

Mercedes.

* * *

Don't get me wrong. I love Kurt, but when he started hanging out with Blaine, he changed. Not necessarily in a bad way, but he wasn't that sweet, innocent, vulnerable kid he used to be. I missed that kid. We got along. The new, confident, strong Kurt was good for him, but we just didn't connect like we used to. I'm not sure if I was jealous of Kurt when he got a boyfriend, or if I was upset that I was losing my best friend. Either way, I've never been to friendly with Blaine. So when I went back to McKinley during his senior year, I was not too thrilled to find him being the New Direction's lead man. That white boy can sing, no doubt about it. But I wasn't too happy to see him in the spotlight. Then, when he and Kurt started to have an on and off relationship, I was a little happy. I know hat makes me sound like a horrible person, but I was looking forward to Kurt changing back to his old self. But he didn't. Whenever I tried to call him. He always sounded depressed or upset. It wasn't until Rachel, of all people, called me and told me about the huge romantic gesture that Blaine pulled to win Kurt back that I got really pissed. The kid broke Kurt's heart, then thinks he can sweep him off his feet? I was angry. I even told Kurt. But he just told me they were soul mates and were meant to be together and to leave Blaine alone. So I've basically held a grudge against Blaine for a long long time.

When I heard Blaine's song on iTunes, I lost it. Not only did he take my best friend, but he was living my dream. My new dream? I'm a publicist for some nobody bands that plays shit gigs and goes to a few award shows. They're lucky I even got them into the VMA's.

Seeing Kurt and Blaine walking the carpet, that really upset me. To see my best friend that I lost, and the person I was insanely jealous of being happy and living the life, that was heartbreaking for me.

They were perfect. Everyone stared at them when they walked by. It was the Kurt and Blaine show. They are basically the perfect couple. All the interviewers were laughing at their responses and hanging on their every word. I just kept watching them. And this continued throughout the show.

* * *

"Blaine. Ok, don't freak out. Beyonce is sick."

"Isn't she performing? Oh my god. That's terrible." Nick just came rushing up to Kurt and Blaine's table. "But, uh, how does that pertain to me?"

"That's why I don't want you to freak out. She wants you to preform."

Blaine spit his glass of water onto the table in front of him which caused the whole table to burst out into laughter and for Blaine to turn a bright red.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine asked in a panicked whisper.

"Beyonce told them she was sick. They needed a replacement, she said 'get that cute Blaine kid' and now everyone's freaking out backstage. Let's go. You're up in ten minutes."

"I-I'm-I-" Blaine was staring dumbfounded looking between Kurt and Nick. Kurt grabbed Blaine tie and pulled him forward until his mouth pressed into Kurt's. Kurt swept his tongue along Blaine's lip before pulling away.

"Go. Now." Kurt pulled Blaine to his feet and shoved him towards Nick. As Blaine was walking away, he turned to Kurt who was still watching him, tapped his heart twice and pointed to Kurt with a wink.

* * *

As Mercedes finished watching the opening monologue between Usher and Justin Bieber, she was preparing to watch her idol, Beyonce, get up on stage, when the huge screen lit up with Beyonce's face. It was a recorded tape of her telling everyone she didn't feel well, but a new talent would be playing instead. As pissed off as she was, she was excited to see this new talent that absence trusted.

The beginning notes of It's Time started to play when a familiar figure walked onto the stage and her jaw dropped.

Mercedes greatly disliked Blaine. There was no denying it. She would have loved to say he sucked. She would have loved to say he bombed the performance. But she couldn't. She was speechless. Mercedes Jones, the diva with an attitude, was speechless. He was simply breathtaking. She had chills from the minute he opened his mouth till the minute he closed it. The way he put so much passion into his performance is what made him stand out. He s lied when he was given a standing ovation, but didn't look proud of himself. He looked happy, and relieved to see a response. Mercedes always thought he was a cocky bastard, but seeing him perform, that opened her mind and made her see how ignorant she was. Blaine was something special.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! The response you guys are giving me is blowing me away! I seriously love all you guys! I received an anonymous review who left me constructive criticism. (and I totally love that) they mentioned that I made Blaine seem very, as they put it, "Mary sue". As in, he is perfect. They also mentioned that the whole fame thing that Blaine is going through seems unrealistic. I wrote on my tumblr that the first few chapters would be a basic set up of his whole new life. I basically rushed through the whole fame thing, so we could get into the heart of the story. Not sure how you guys feel about that... But it's too late lol. What's done is done. So we now begin the journey of Blaine dealing with his fame and with Kurt. And being the beautiful couple that they are. There will be angst, language and violence in this chapter. Please review! Love you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

It was around 4AM when Blaine made his way into the apartment. The studio kept him late because he kept messing up the higher notes on his newest song, and the guitarist showed up late. All in all, he had a pretty shitty night and just wanted to sleep. Apparently that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Kurt demanded after Blaine slammed the door.

"Geez mom, sorry. Didn't know I had a curfew." he replied sarcastically.

Kurt's eyebrows hit his hairline when he looked at Blaine after his aggressive comment.

"Excuse me? I'm just concerned for me. I don't need any bitchy comments."

"They kept me late at the studio. And I have a right to be bitchy at 4AM. I don't need to hear you lecture me." Blaine started making his way to the bedroom when Kurt jogged in front of him and stopped him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You never talk to me like this." He said the last sentence with tears in his eyes.

Blaine ran his hands through his lightly gelled hair and went to sit on the couch. He gestured to the seat next to him for Kurt to sit down where he did so warily.

"Look. I'm in a horrendous mood. I kept messing up tonight, the band members showed up late. Nick's all over my ass about something. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Kurt got up, walked to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Blaine groaned. He took off his shirt and shoes and laid down on the couch. Kurt wouldn't go near him anytime soon when he acted like an ass. Blaine knew he was being bitchy. He couldn't help it. He hadn't been sleeping well, he hadn't seen Kurt as much as he liked and he was exhausted from work. This new life was a little harder than he expected.

* * *

Kurt got up the next morning to the smell of bacon. When he walked into the kitchen, he found Blaine cooking while singing to himself. Kurt walked up and sat down without a word. They were quiet for a few minutes when Blaine set a plate of food down in front of Kurt. Blaine was the first to speak.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry. I was acting horrible to you last night. I have absolutely no excuse for it and you don't deserve the shit I gave you." Blaine actually had tears in his eyes.

Kurt simply got up and pulled Blaine to the couch.

"I get it. You're tired. You're working hard. Just please don't take that out on me."

"Never again baby. I promise." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine dropped his face into Kurt's neck. He missed this. Being able to hold Kurt and just being together without any interruptions. This lasted for about 10 seconds before the door bell rang.

"Who would be here at 7:30?" Blaine got up to get the door and immediately regretted it.

He opened the door to find his father who pushed him into the nearest wall the second the door was open.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BLAINE?!" He screamed at him while he had Blaine pinned against a wall. The door was still wide open.

"You fucking drop out of college and try to be some hot shot celebrity? Well guess what, that shit ain't cutting it. You're going back to school, you're moving out of this little dinky apartment and you're leaving that fucking fairy!" he pointed at Kurt.

Blaine finally got over the initial shock of his father being there and pushed him off.

"You can't tell me what to do! And you can't barge into my apartment, WHICH IM PAYING FOR, and say shit about my boyfriend! I'm not going anywhere."

Before Blaine knew what was happening, a fist collided with his jaw that sent him flying back into Kurt who caught him. His father stormed out the door and left a shaking Blaine on the ground.

"Blaine. Please say something. Is anything broken?" Kurt was starting to panic.

Blaine lifted his head out of his hands to reveal a deep purple and blue bruise along his jaw.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so sorry."

"Mo no no baby. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Your dad is an asshole and you didn't know he would come."

Blaine grabbed his phone out of his pocket, clicked on his voicemails and handed it to Kurt to listen to. Kurt brought it up to his ear to hear Blaine's father's shouting voice.

"And you think I wouldn't find out. I'm going to kill your mother for keeping this from me. I'm coming Blaine. I'm done with your shit. Ive been done with it nice you decided to get beat up at a dance for being a fag! If you don't follow the career path that I have laid out for you, the family business, then I'm fucking disowning you." The call ended there. Blaine was looking down at the floor.

"Blaine-"

"I know I should've told you Kurt. I just couldn't. That's why I was so upset last night. When I heard that voicemail, I just took it out on you. I'm so sorry." He fell into Kurt's arms and started sobbing.

"I'm a fuck up. Just like he said." Blaine was almost incoherent at this point as he was trying to talk through his sobs. Kurt just continued to stroke his head as he held him.

"Blaine Anderson, look at me." He lifted Blaine's chin up so that he was looking into Blaine's teary eyes. "You are not a fuck up. You are perfect. Your father is wrong. You've accomplished so much and you don't need him. If he doesn't want a son like you, then he's missing out on something amazing. Ok?" Blaine nodded and hugged Kurt again.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt tilted his head and brought his lips to Blaine's. The kiss was sweet but full of love. As they pulled away, they rested their foreheads on each other.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Blaine said before crashing their lips together again. This kiss was full of love, passion and lust. Thankfully, it was a Sunday. They spent the entire day in each others arms. That night, Blaine went out to the store to grab a bottle of champagne. His and Kurt's favorite. He wasn't stopped by any fans. He was happy nonetheless because he didn't want anyone seeing the huge bruise on his face. He would have Kurt put makeup on it in the morning. What he didn't notice was a small blue car with a sleazy man with a camera inside.

* * *

Blaine woke up early on Monday morning when Kurt was shaking him awake.

"Kurt, we had sex like 15 times yesterday. Can't you wait another few hours before we go for round 16?"

"Blaine get up." Blaine shot up. He knew what Kurt sounded like when he was nervous or upset about something.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Just come here." Kurt ignored his question and dragged him in front of the tv where Rachel was sitting watching TMZ. She had just gotten back from a trip upstate to see a theater group perform. Blaine was about to ask her why she was watching that garbage when he heard his name.

"Blaine Anderson was seen yesterday with a HUGE bruise along his jaw. Neighbors reported that they heard shouting coming from his apartment and it sounded like an argument between him, and his current boyfriend, Kurt Hummel." A picture came up on the screen of Kurt and Blaine smiling together followed by a picture of Blaine the day before outside the supermarket. His bruise was very clearly visible.

"Stick around for more details. Is the new teenage heart throb in an abusive relationship? We'll give you more details when we get back."

Blaine shut off the tv.

"It's on every news station." Rachel said timidly.

"How could they think you would be responsible for this?" Blaine was in shock. How could people think his perfect, sweet, innocent boyfriend would lay a hand on him. Sure, they argued from time to time, but they would never ever be physical with each other.

"That's it. I'm going to find some sort of press people to explain this to." As Blaine opened the door, he was face to face with Nick followed by his body guard, Mike. Nick charged through the door and straight to Kurt who he grabbed by the collar.

"I'm having your ass arrested in five seconds if you don't start talking." Blaine shoved Nick off and pulled Kurt protectively into his arms.

"Knock it off. Kurt didn't lay a hand on me."

"Okay, then who did?" Nick crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a response as Blaine looked at the ground. Kurt gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as Blaine looked at him and then back at Nick.

"My dad." he said quietly.

"Your dad?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows.

"He's always had issues with me being gay. I guess when I announced to the whole world the other day that I was, something went off in him and he freaked out. He was pissed I dropped out of college too. So he came here last night and, well, yeah." He gestured to his bruise.

Nick sighed and dropped his head into his hands as he sat on the couch.

"Ok, first things first. Are you okay?"

Blaine didn't immediately answer. "Yeah. Physically yes. Emotionally... Not so good."

"We can deal with that later. Right now, we need to do damage control." Nick pulled out his phone. He spent the next few minutes talking to Blaine's publicist on the phone while Kurt simply held Blaine's hand. Once he got off the phone they both looked up.

"Okay, I just talked to Lucy. She said there is a crowd of reporters outside the apartment. You need to go down there, with Kurt, and show everyone that you are okay together. If they ask you how you got hurt, ignore them and keep walking. We will release a press report saying that you and Kurt are fine and you walked into a door or something. That should hold them over until we figure out how to explain this." Nick was already holding the door open for Kurt and Blaine as they looked at each other and nodded. Luckily, Kurt was already dressed, and Blaine threw on his clothes he had on yesterday before he got out of bed. They made their way downstairs towards the crowd. Time to face the circus.

* * *

As Blaine opened the door, he was met with a ton of flashes and a lot of shouting. Kurt just squeezed his hand. Nick told them to walk towards the car on the street, but make sure they hold hands and show everyone that they're still together. Nick went against covering the bruise up. He thought it would make it suspicious if they tried to hide it.

"Blaine! Blaine! Are you okay?"

"Blaine! Over here! How did you get that bruise?"

"Blaine, how long have you been in an abusive relationship?"

Blaine just gritted his teeth, and put his arm around Kurt's waist. The closer he was to Kurt, the better he would feel. That was, until he heard one question that made him realize something he would have to deal with the rest of his life. Discrimination as an artist because of his sexuality.

"Blaine! How many other gay men have beat you up? Aren't they all aggressive? That's what you get for being with another man!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm still blown away by the feedback you guys are giving me. I love it! Keep it coming! This chapter includes some tumblr and twitter interaction. Which i think is pretty fun! Lol! Enjoy! And don't forget to review please!**

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with Blaine's father. Law suits were set up, and press meetings were held. The hype had only calmed down slightly. Blaine had been getting hurtful tweets saying that Kurt wasn't good for him and he needed to get out of an abusive relationship. As much as this upset Blaine to know his fans thought poorly of Kurt, it ate Kurt up. Kurt kept questioning whether he was good enough for Blaine until he yelled at Kurt that he loved him no matter what and he was being stupid. Of course this ended in an argument, which led to a makeup, which led to makeup sex. So Blaine was able to get a little frustration out. However, Nick came up with a suggestion that would be very helpful.

"A Livestream!" Nick had shown up unannounced on a Thursday night with his brilliant idea.

"That way, you can let everyone know what's going on, answer questions and interact with fans." Nick had never looked more proud of himself.

"Okay, but if I'm doing a live stream by myself, how will that show that Kurt and I are okay?"

"You won't be by yourself, Kurt will be with you." Kurt's face lit up with excitement. They both turned to each other and smiled.

"I'll take your glowing smiles as a yes!" Nick was already out the door and setting up a time and day.

* * *

"Kuurt! It hurts!" Blaine was laying on the bed tucked under the covers when Kurt walked in.

"I know baby, but you need to take your contacts out if you want it to feel better."

Kurt kissed him on the forehead and walked into the bathroom to get Blaine's contact case and his glasses. Ever since the scratched cornea incident, Blaine would feel a pain in his eye if he wore his contacts too much. He hated wearing his glasses though. No matter how many times Kurt told him he looked adorable in them, he still refused to wear them unless absolutely necessary. So here he was, 15 minutes before the live stream was supposed to start, and Kurt had him tucked in bed resting his eyes before he had to be on camera. Kurt walked back in and watched Blaine take his contacts out. Blaine spent the next ten minutes whining while Kurt set up the bedroom for the live stream. They probably shouldn't have done it some place so private, but Blaine said he wanted his fans to feel "at home" with him.

"Here we go." Kurt hit the record button and they were live.

* * *

Oh dear god look at him in those glasses.

That should be illegal.

I don't understand the physics of Kurt's hair. It's always perfect.

Just like him.

Look how cute they are together. They can't figure out the camera. Aww!

My otp is perfect.

* * *

"Hi guys! I'm Blaine, this is my boyfriend Kurt!" Blaine gave the camera his usual charming smile while Kurt said hello.

"We're doing this live stream tonight to get a few things cleared up and to interact with you guys!" Blaine looked down at his phone that had the twitter app open.

"Okaaaay," he said dragging out the a. "First question comes from Ashley1295 from North Dakota. They said: Hey Blaine. Just wondering, if Kurt didn't give you that bruise, who did?"

Blaine chuckled before looking up.

"Okay, this is what I meant by getting issues cleared up. Thanks for starting us off with the big question Ashley." he winked at the camera. "My father has never been too thrilled with my sexuality, so when he found out that I left college and came out to the public as a gay celebrity, he was less than thrilled. long story short, he came to my apartment, and gave me this nice bruise." Blaine directed to said bruise.

He paused before adding, "If I were to give you guys any advice, I would say: don't let ANYONE change who you are. You're perfect. There's always someone who cares. Your family, your friends, even Kurt and I. Don't be afraid to be who you are. Right Kurt?"

"Exactly. A few years ago, I tried to change who I was to make a family member like me more. Stupidest thing I've ever done. Accepting yourself is the first step for others to accept you. However, you don't need anyone else's permission to be you."

* * *

I'm crying. That was so perfect. They are so perfect.

Why are these two beautiful creatures not running our country?

I can't get over the way they look at each other.

Too much perfection on my screen! Asdfghjkl

* * *

"Now let's have some fun!" Blaine was now sporting a huge grin, happy to get the truth out. "Next question from Blainestan142. They ask: craziest thing you've ever done?"

"Serenade a guy in the middle of the gap?" Kurt said without missing a beat. Blaine groaned while smiling and fell back on the bed. Kurt simply patted his leg and smiled at the camera.

"This cutie over here." he pointed to Blaine over his shoulder. "Thought it would be a great idea to serenade someone in the middle of the gap with the most provocative song he could think of."

"Next question!" Blaine groaned from his position on the bed.

There was a loud banging on the door followed by Rachel's shrieking voice.

"I swear to god, you two need to cut down on the sex! I'm tired of hearing you constantly moaning and yelling." Their eyes opened wide and they were silent. Blaine got up and opened the door to reveal Rachel with her arms crossed.

"Good evening Rachel. Kurt and I are doing a LIVE stream." Now it was Rachel's turn to be shocked. She quickly made her way onto the bed next to Kurt.

"I was just kidding." She fake laughed and then looked at Kurt who gave her a bitch glare before he burst put laughing which Blaine soon joined in. The three of them were laughing before they realized they were still live.

* * *

Um. Did that just happen.

They yell and moan loudly during sex.

So loudly their roommate could hear them.

I'm dead.

My life is complete. That has to be the hottest thing I've ever heard.

* * *

"Okay. Moving on." They were still laughing to themselves. They let Rachel stay as long as she didn't make any more comments, "Oh here's a good one: Kurt, how adorable is Blaine?" Blaine gave him a cheeky grin while Kurt shoved his shoulder.

"Oh my god. You are such a ham. You're not adorable at all." Blaine gave him his puppy dog face.

"Ugh, fine. He is incredibly adorable. Especially when he does that face." Kurt grabbed his chin and turned his face towards the camera.

"Look at that. Too cute." he released his face and patted his head.

"He's not so adorable when he hogs the bathroom in the morning while he puts on gallons of gel." Rachel shouted from behind the camera. Kurt burst out laughing. Blaine hopped off the bed and grabbed Rachel by the waist and slung her over his shoulder while she screamed for him to put her down while she was laughing.

"Stop. Oh my god. Blaine! NO!" He placed her down on the bed while holding her down.

"Take it back!" he said with a an amused grin. When she stayed silent and smiled at him, he started tickling her until she gave up and apologized.

* * *

Nope. I thought I was done before. But now I'm done. Their lives are perfect.

Wtf? Why don't my friends act like that.

Did anyone else see the way his shirt rode up when he picked Rachel up?

Damn those abs.

* * *

"Now that Rachel has quieted down, we have time for one more question." he glared at Rachel

"Chrislovesblaine22 from New York wants to know if we can kiss."

"I'm flattered, but I like my men a little taller." Rachel added cheekily. A pillow was then thrown across the room at her.

"Well I don't." Kurt said with a smile before he cupped Blaine's face and tilted his own before pressing his lips into Blaine's. It wasn't anything too dirty, but Blaine attempted to open his mouth before he realized that thousands of people were watching him. When he pulled away, he smiled at Kurt before turning back to the camera.

"That's it for tonight guys! Thanks for joining us! See ya next time." The camera was turned off quickly.

* * *

Well that was an abrupt ending.

They've got better things to do. And by that, I mean each other.

Damn. That kiss was so hot.

I can only imagine how quickly they kicked Rachel out.

Best live stream ending EVER.

Proud to be a Klainer.


End file.
